


Together At Last

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Unhappy Ending, and klaus losing his mind, chapter two has suicide attempts, it's fluffy in the beginning until it isn't, kills caroline without wanting to, klaus is cursed, so don't read it if you want a good ending, you won't find it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Caroline noticed his line of sight and giggled with a roll of her eyes. “Pervert.”Klaus chuckled at her reaction and gave her another chaste kiss. He looked back into her eyes once more, to gauge what she was doing there, what she wanted to do now. And even though no words were transpired between the two, everything was said. She was there, Caroline was finally there, to be with him. He took her by surprise and carried her in his arms, vamping off into his bedroom.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on July 26 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Deppy for reading my old shit and helping me out, bless you girl, love ya.
> 
> Also I don't usually write sad things with bad endings, but this one was requested by a friend back in the day. So even if it's not something I usually write, this happened.

Caroline was pacing back and forth on the front porch of the house. _‘God, this house is huge.’_ she thought, trying to distract herself from what she truly came to do.

There she was. Finally! A few years had gone by already. Well, maybe more than a few, but who’s counting? They’re vampires, after all. Time is irrelevant. So, there she was, avoiding knocking on his door. I mean, was he still even waiting? Yeah, he said in a year or even in a century, but let’s be honest. That might have been bullshit. What if she knocked, only to have a door slammed in her face? She changed her mind. This was a mistake. As soon as she started walking away, the door opened.

“Caroline, love, you’re not leaving without saying goodbye, are you?”

She froze, petrified, unable to react. She just stood there, staring at him. He looked as handsome as always, and she wanted nothing more than to run away.

“You didn’t come all the way here just to stand outside, did you? Honestly, I grew tired of waiting, but you never knocked, so I helped.” he smirked.

Caroline briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice; she hadn’t realized how much she liked that rough, but tender tone of his voice. Not until this very moment had she understood how much she had missed it all. The way he moved his body, the way he smelled, the way he said her name...like he had found a long lost treasure of immeasurable value. It was all coming back. Not that it ever strayed far from her mind, but it was all so much more vivid now. Now all her worries were laid to rest. Caroline was certain that this was the right move, and she knew she wasn’t going to regret it. Or, so she hoped.

She bit her lower lip nervously, still not sure what to say or do.

He just stood there, with his hands behind his back, and a grin tugging on his lips. _Smug bastard._ It was all too much, too fast, and she couldn’t hold it any longer. She threw her hands in the air, mumbled a resigned “What the hell” and threw herself in his arms and kissed him fiercely.

It had been a long time and Caroline was hungry for more. But, then again, so was Klaus. Caroline’s arms were around his neck, her hands tugging on his unruly, blond curls and trying to get him as close to her as she could.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her words and before he could register what was happening, her mouth was on his.

When he finally understood what was going on, he smiled against her lips, reciprocating the ferocious kiss. He grabbed her waist with his left arm, trying to pull her even closer- as if that was even possible- his right hand lost in her hair; pulling at it, caressing it, loving it. Their lips moved in sync. Klaus’ tongue was in her mouth, dancing with her own, enjoying that familiar rhythm from long ago. Caroline gently bit his lower lip, and Klaus reciprocated with a soft kiss on her lips.

Finally, they let go of each other, trying to catch their breath.

Their breathing was erratic, and Caroline’s chest rose and fell in the most delightful manner. All Klaus could do was stare at it.

Caroline noticed his line of sight and giggled with a roll of her eyes. “Pervert.”

Klaus chuckled at her reaction and gave her another chaste kiss. He looked back into her eyes once more, to gauge what she was doing there, what she wanted to do now. And even though no words were transpired between the two, everything was said. She was there, Caroline was finally there, to be with him. He took her by surprise and carried her in his arms, vamping off into his bedroom.

* * *

The next few days were the happiest of Klaus’ life.

He just lounged around in bed with Caroline most of the time, but sometimes they’d go for walks. Just aimlessly, to wherever their feet would take them. They talked about everything that happened while they were apart; they talked about Klaus’ past, Caroline’s future, anything and everything. They fought - _a lot_ \- but now, whenever they fought they’d have make up sex, which made Klaus want to anger Caroline more often. She knew what he was doing though, and went along with it. What? Caroline really liked some hot hybrid vampire sex, and it was even better when it was after a fight. That’s what they were doing right now. Releasing their “anger” through other means of entertainment.

Caroline kissed him one last time and fell back on the bed, exhausted by their vigorous exercise.

Klaus turned to her, taking all her beauty in, and sweeping a lock of her hair behind her ear. He had the most blissful smile on his face.

Caroline still wasn’t used to that look and couldn’t help but blush whenever he gazed at her with such intensity.

A familiar smile gracing her features, Klaus kissed her forehead lovingly, and then her left cheek followed by a tender bite, which made her giggle; he went back to kissing: her nose, her right cheek and her long delightful neck, running his mouth down its entire length. He stared into her eyes once more and Caroline grabbed his nape and brought him to her lips.

She kissed him once, twice, thrice - each time deepening the kiss. They parted once more and without noticing she whispered, “I love you.”

All the time she’s been here, this was the first time she uttered those words and Klaus couldn’t be happier. _Even if they slipped out on accident._

Yes, he hadn’t told Caroline how he felt either - at least, not face to face - but he had said it. When she was supposedly asleep, knowing full well she was awake.

Caroline froze at her slip up and bit her bottom lip, slowly looking at Klaus’ face, to see how he felt about her words. When she witnessed the look of pure bliss on his face, a wide smile spread through her features and she repeated her former words, with more purpose than before.

“I love you, Klaus.”

He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

Her words echoed in his mind, over and over again, as if they were on a loop.

Caroline kissed him lightly and he opened his eyes. He chuckled and finally proclaimed. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

Klaus’ heart was thundering against his ribs like never before. He felt a bit dizzy, but chased the heavy thoughts from his mind.

Caroline’s heart, on the other hand, clenched at his words. It hurt, and she didn’t know why.

Blood left Caroline’s mouth, scaring both of them. She stared at her chest, a hand penetrating it.

_His_ hand.

Klaus looked down as well, not understanding what was going on. All he wanted was to pull his hand away, but his body wouldn’t move. Caroline kept spitting blood with no sign of stopping. Tears fell from her eyes, confusion and betrayal riddled her face.

Klaus closed his eyes once more. This was all a dream, a nightmare. It wasn’t truly happening, _it couldn’t be happening_.

“Klaus,” she whispered weakly, brushing her hand on his face, “I love you.”

As soon as she finished saying that, his hand flew out of her chest, her heart in it.

Klaus let it fall from his hand; hopelessness overcoming him, making him cry out in despair. He held her in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”, he chanted, as if saying those words would make everything better again.

Caroline’s body started to go limp in his arms. Her corpse growing cold and turning grey, her face - full of veins - robbing her of her former beauty. The hardest, _worst thing_ for him to watch is the light leave her stunning, bright blue eyes - turning them dark and lifeless.

As he looked at the scene in front of him, a voice echoed in his head, someone he never thought he’d hear from again.

“Niklaus, now that you know how it much hurts when someone you love is taken from you, I hope you’ll realize that you’re an abomination. You should have died a human. Right my wrongs, son.”

At that moment, he understood why he had killed Caroline and what he had to do now.

“I love you, Caroline. I love you. Please don’t leave me, I’m sorry.”


	2. Forever Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time Klaus looked into his brother’s eyes, although he never stopped holding her in his arms, “Mother…she put a spell, a curse, on me. Because we loved one another, I was made to kill her, with my bare hands.” Klaus laughed humorlessly as if the God’s hadn’t punished him enough.

Klaus was still holding onto her dried up corpse when Elijah walked in, completely taken by surprise by the image in front of his eyes. The room was completely thrashed; Niklaus was on the floor with her body in his arms and dried tears on his face. He didn’t know what to say or do, seeing how Klaus was so completely broken, not really understanding why or what was going on, he simply asked “ _What_ happened?”

Not once did Klaus’ eyes stray from her grey features, he started rambling his swirling, haunting thoughts “I, I killed her Elijah. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t want to, but I did it. These hands will forever be stained with the blood of an angel, all because I _loved_ her, all because _she_ loved me, all because I’m an _abomination_! I shouldn’t be _alive_.”

Elijah was baffled by the sight of his younger brother, so completely destroyed, so nonsensical, so _human_. Still, he didn’t understand what happened, and he wanted, _no_ , he _needed_ to comprehend. Taking a few steps forward he lowered himself to his height and put his hand on Klaus’ shoulder, “Niklaus, what exactly happened here?”

For the first time Klaus looked into his brother’s eyes, although he never stopped holding her in his arms, “Mother…she put a spell, a curse, on me. Because we loved one another, _I_ was made to kill _her_ , with my bare hands.” Klaus laughed humorlessly as if the God’s hadn’t punished him enough.

“All so I could finally understand how much of a monster I truly am. _Love is a vampire’s greatest weakness_ , I was wrong, love isn’t a weakness, love is a poison that consumes our very cores and destroys our senses. Simply because it gives you everything you want and fills your heart with something so pure, and unreachable, but if…no, _when_ you lose it, you are left with nothing but immeasurable pain and a black hole.”

Feeling useless, not knowing how to help his little brother, Elijah got up silently and left the room to make an important call. He might not know what to do but perhaps she would know. When he came back to the room, _Caroline_ was on the bed as if she was merely resting, her hands on her chest and her eyes closed. But _he_ wasn’t there anymore, and for the first time since forever Elijah feared for his brother.

**XXXXXX**

Roaming the dark, but alive, streets of New Orleans, Klaus tried to shut everything off or at least, to get over that horrible feeling of hopelessness, but he couldn’t. No matter how much he drank, the whiskey did nothing, it only made everything worse. 

There was another drink he could try, something that always made everything better. Blood. Full, glorious and sickly sweet blood. He made his way to the bar he spent most of his time in, deciding to wipe out everyone in there, vampire or human, it made no difference.

As he entered the foul place, he closed off the entrance so no one would escape. Klaus had always been a very theatrical man and as such, he climbed on top of a table and announced “Gentlemen, ladies, this shall be your last night on earth. Cry, fight, try to escape, but you shall die at my hands tonight.”

Silence spread around the room and he vamped off to the nearest person and bled him dry, with a smirk dripping with blood he cackled “You may commence now.”

Panic was all around him, as people tried to leave, how he loved that sound. One by one, they all dropped to the floor, some he drank their blood, other he snapped their necks, the _crack_ sound made him forget why he was doing it. Their hearts thumping so hard against their rib cages gave him purpose, to make them stop. Finally he ripped someone’s heart out; Camille’s heart was in his hands. Normally that wouldn’t affect him, but her hair was blonde, her blue eyes were staring at him and all he could think of was sweet, _sweet Caroline_ , dying by his bloodied hands. Klaus’ grabbed his head, a wretched scream filled the dead room; that was it, his breaking point. The voice in his head started to loop _“Niklaus now that you know how it hurts when someone you love is taken from you, I hope you’ll realize that you’re an abomination. You should have died a human. Right my wrongs, son.”_

_“You’re an abomination.”_

_“You should have died a human.”_

_“When someone you love is taken from you.”_

_“Right my wrongs.”_

His head hurt, so badly it felt like someone was stabbing him, over and over again. His brain was on fire, so hot it was melting. All he wanted was to make it stop, so he broke a chair and staked himself. Why would that work? He’s an original, he _needs_ a white oak stake! But he couldn’t think, it hurt too much, his head, his _dead_ heart, his empty soul. 

Suddenly everything turned dark.

**XXXXXX**

Someone had broken his neck, he could feel the stiffness of it. Klaus tried to move but he couldn’t, he was bound, his hands and feet were wrapped in chains. Everything he wanted to do was end it all. All he could think of was dying; everything he saw was her heart in his hands, her grey body in his arms.

“Until you get better, you shall be kept here, _safe_.” Elijah whispered, not enjoying what he had to do to keep Niklaus alive. 

“Nik, please, don’t leave us.” his sister’s voice had no effect on him; it was as if she wasn’t even there. In that awful dungeon, bounded by heavy chains, he was completely alone.

**XXXXXX**

“Klaus, when will you stop moping around? You promised to show me the world; you can’t very well do that, if you’re shut inside your study room. We had a spat, I’m over it.” her sweet voice beckoned him, but still he didn’t move from his place.

“Caroline, love, are you using my lines? You need to get a bit more creative, if you want to be forgiven.” Klaus replied a bit pleased of the usage of his old words.

“Come on, stop being such a boring old man. You either come with me, or I’ll go alone, grumpy.” Caroline muttered angrily.

A minute passed and he said nothing, his hands were trembling, he was breaking apart once again, “I can’t leave.”

Caroline broke through the door and went up to him. Sitting on his lap, she hugged him never wanting to let him go and kissed his lips, “Of course you can leave. You just need to move on. It wasn’t your fault. Your mother killed me, not you. I forgive you, so please learn to forgive yourself.”

“ _Never_. For as long as I live, I’ll want to die. We were together at last and I can’t live forever apart from you. Not when I was the one who took you from this world. Why did you have to fall in love with me?”

Caroline’s laughter filled his ears and he could swear he was in heaven, “Seriously? Because through all your wrongdoings you were there for me, when no one else was. You’re not a monster, not any more than I am… _was_. You gave me everything I wanted, you saw who I truly was and you let me see you for what you are. Besides you have a sexy British accent and cute dimples, who could ever resist you?”

Their foreheads touched, ever so slightly and he felt home again. Until everything happened again, Caroline was spitting blood and his hand was inside her chest, “ _I love you._ ” 

He awoke from his nightmare, illusion, he didn’t know what they were, he just knew they haunted him. Tears rolled down his face and a maniacal laughter left his lips, he shouted for them to let him out, or to kill him, but they never did and Death never came to him. 

_“Klaus, come to bed already! I miss you.”_ Caroline called to him, making him believe she was real. Deep down he knew how everything would end but he couldn’t help but yearn for the little piece of heaven, before it turned into hell. 

“I’m coming sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
